For Our Entertainment
by Shewolf-at-Heart
Summary: Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane have been living together for a few years now. When Magnus finds out a guilty little pleasure of Alec's, he starts planning a little surprise for his little Shadowhunter. Read to see what the High Warlock of Brooklyn is up to this time. BoyxBoy, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Magnus was used to waking up, alone, only to find his _lovely_ Shadowhunter cooking breakfast for him. What Magnus was _not_ used to was his lovely Shadowhunter cooking breakfast...while dancing. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the unknowingly sexy yet shy, Shadowhunter extraordinaire, had a small Ipod clipped the the hem of his sweatpants and was dancing freely to whatever music he was listening to.

Never had Magnus seen a sight so wondrous; as the whole time the two had been dating, Magnus was never able to coax the awkward Shadowhunter onto the dance floor, even when they were alone. Now he stands, leaning against the entryway, watching his boyfriend dance.

Unaware of his audience, Alec sways his hips and shakes his head from side to side, his hair whipping across his closed blue eyes. Sliding across the marble tile floor with the grace only a Shadowhunter can possess, he crack 6 eggs into a bowl, whisking them to a smooth consistency, then sliding back with a push of his leg and an outstretched arm to the stove to pour them into a pan. Magnus licks his lips, a smirk forming, as Alec rolls his body, his hips snapping forward on each roll.

When Alec turns around to grab a spatula from the edge of the counter, he finally notices the older warlock's cat-eyes gleaming at him. With a shriek, or a very manly cry of terror Alec will later refer to it as, he drops the spatula and rips the headphones from his ears, entire face scarlet. "M-Magnus...! W-What are you doing up so early...?!"

"Well the bed was cold by myself. But I must say, that show you put on warmed me up _very_ nicely." Alec started sputtering incoherently, searching desperately for some excuse or rebuttal, but the warlock cut him off. "Now I have been trying to get you to dance for _years_ Alexander. Just what were you listening to that could make you move like _that_?" Before Alec could protest, Magnus snapped his fingers and the boy's light blue, Magnus had given him it as a present, Ipod was in his hands. Looking at the screen, Magnus couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up within him. "_Adam Lambert_?! Alec, you listen to _Adam Lambert_?!"

Snatching back the small musical device, Alec turned it off and set it aside, his blush not faltering the slightest. "S-So...? His music is really good...a-and-" Alec stopped himself, chewing on his lip and looking away.

"And what, Alec?" Magnus stepped forward, his arms wrapping around the shorter boy's waist and pulling up to him. "You think he's hot?" Alec scoffed at this but still didn't look at him. "If that's it Alec, I promise I won't get jealous...OK maybe a little but that's all."

Shaking his head, Alec lifted his head to look up at his caramel-skinned boyfriend. "I was going to say he sort of reminded me of you..."

Instead of looking upset or even smug, Magnus just smiles softly at his young boyfriend. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm still surprised that you're a fan of his though. Is it just a passing fancy?" Taking the blue device, he starts flipping through the playlist, eyes widening the deeper he delves. "You have _every_ album of his on here, Alexander! How did you not tell me?!"

Before Alec has the chance to answer, his cellphone goes off and he knows just what that means. "That's Isabelle. I have to go. See you later." With a quick kiss, Alec is dashing to the bedroom to get dressed then out the door for an early morning demon hunt. Magnus smiles, deciding to cancel or reschedule his clients for the day and start on a personal vendetta to surprise his beloved, starting with a quick fire message and a portal.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Alec was exhausted when he got home would be an understatement. Immediately when he walks though the door, he drops his hunting gear, letting it clatter loudly on the floor, and kicks off his worn black boots. "Mags, I'm home," Alec calls into the apartment. Instead of feeling a pair of warm arms enveloping him like he normally would, he is just greeted by a hungry mewl from Chairman Meow. "Magnus?"

Walking further into the apartment, Alec looks around. There isn't a sign of the glittery warlock in the living room, their bedroom, or any of the guest rooms. As Alec heads to check the kitchen, a little ball of white fluff rubs against his legs. Sighing, he picks up the tiny cat. "Alright, Chairman, I'll feed you. Magnus probably went out to see a client or and left a note in the kitchen and I guess he forgot to feed you." Pushing back his worry that Magnus ran off with someone far more interesting than he, Alec heads to the kitchen, the Chairman purring in his arms, only to be met with the best surprise of the day.

Magnus, leaning against the marble counter, is smirking and holding up what look to be two concert tickets and a backstage pass, its partner already hanging about his neck. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, how would you care to come to an Adam Lambert concert with me...tonight." It wasn't really a question as Magnus already knew the answer but he waited for Alec's response anyway, holding out the other pass and a single ticket.

With speed he didn't expect in himself, Alec rushes forward and snatches the glittery ticket and bedazzled lanyard from the warlock's hand. "H-How did you get these?! He was completely sold out!" A part of Alec began to feel guilty, worrying if his boyfriend stole them like he often did with takeout and his furniture, but that part was swiftly kicked into a corner by the fanboy inside of him.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal them from some poor unsuspecting Adam fan," Magnus says, practically reading his young boyfriend's mind. "I have connections. So they are completely legal. Aaaaand if you haven't noticed, _front row._" He chuckles as Alec's eyes widen even more, if possible, and can practically see him resisting the urge to jump like a kid on Christmas. Did Shadowhunters even celebrate Christmas? Magnus had no idea.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Alec exclaims before all but tackling Magnus into a searing kiss.

_MALEC_

Magnus cannot remember the last time he saw Alec this excited for something. He didn't even protest when Magnus had forced him into a tight black shirt and black and electric blue leather pants. Alec even let the warlock put a dusting of glitter into his hair and black eyeliner around his eyes. Alright...maybe he protested _a little_ at the eyeliner but the point is that Magnus still got it on him. Now they are waiting for the show to begin and Alec is talking animatedly about how much he can't believe they are there. In all honesty, it's quite adorable.

When the lights shut off the people scream, knowing what is coming. The screams get louder and more manic when the stage is lit with red lights and fog starts pouring off of it. Alec has a tight hold on Magnus' arm which would have been painful for the warlock had it not been for the joy he got in seeing his love so unbelievably carefree and excited. Alec couldn't restrain himself and was bouncing on the balls of his feet and shouting when the leading man of the evening came out not 10 feet from the blue-eyed boy. Adam looks their direction, catching the eye of a certain glittered warlock who sent a smirk and a sideways glance at the Shadowhunter at his side. Adam subtly nodded, passing a wink back to the previously mentioned boy who blushed faintly, mouth slightly agape.


	3. Chapter 3

The concert is leading to its close, Adam having performed a good number of his songs and snogged his bass player, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and now is singing his final song of the night: _If I Had You. _Alec has not stopped smiling once, though he did blush scarlet at the heated onstage makeout session, and even joined in singing a few of the songs. It warms Magnus' heart to see the boy, and yes at 21 he is still a boy to Magnus, like this knowing he is, at least partly, the reason.

Nearing the edge of the stage, Adam gyrates his hips, bending one knee and singing to the audience. Alec blush makes its return debut as Adam reaches out a fishnet covered hand to him, easily closing it around the back of the stunned Shadowhunter's neck and bringing him forward. What happens next has the previously smiling warlock scowling and sending a glare so hard it is as though he wishes to set fire to the singer.

Alec is pulled close, his lips barely being brushed by the celebrity's purple-lipstick covered ones. Alec's bright blue eyes wide and face like a poppy, Adam pulls away, winks and goes back into the song like nothing happened. Magnus, clearly not as pleased with the display as the rest of the crowd, takes hold of the nape of Alec's neck and pulls him into a searing kiss of his own. When he lets him go, he returns his glaring at the glittering musician leaving his boyfriend stunned and baffled.

_MALEC_

After the impromptu kiss, if it could be called that, and the jealous tension that was almost palpable following, it is easy to say that Alec was even more nervous to be meeting the guilty party up close in a closed space. He and Magnus were currently last in the line of those backstage for autographs. Alec tried calming his heart-rate by focusing on the vivid orange hair of the girl in front of them. She was talking with a girl with black hair with deep red highlights about something he couldn't bring himself to focus on. Magnus had hardly said a word since the _incident_, as Alec has decided to name it, instead opting to scowl with his arms crossed.

Before Alec realized it, they were at the front of the line, the door to a large sitting room open and the bouncer waiting to usher them in. Magnus, never one to back down, pushes his shoulder back and struts into the room and looking down, literally and figuratively, at the bejeweled singer and his blond band-mate, Alec following close behind. The bouncer closed the door behind him with a muffled thump as it fit into the frame.

Looking around the room, Alec took in the plush red couches, leopard print chase lounge, glass-topped coffee table, small bar tucked away in the corner and large flat-screen TV hooked into the wall. The TV was off and it wasn't long before his crystal-blue eyes met grey ones. He broke eye contact when Adam started closer and looked to his side to find Magnus. "Well well, I was hoping to meet you." Alec looks up again then down at the outstretched hand. Swallowing and trying to discreetly wipe his palm off on his jeans, he opens his mouth to make a fellow greeting but is cut off.

"If I had known you were going to kiss him, Adam, I wouldn't have brought him within your reach," Magnus said with a barely veiled sneer, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh come now, Maggie. You told me you wanted him to have the full fan experience so that's what I gave him." Adam shrugged, a teasing smile on his lipsticked lips.

"I forgot you make out with your fans!"

"It was just a peck, Maggie. Calm down."

"You still kissed my innocent little Shadowhunter right in front of me!"

"I doubt he's that innocent seeing as he's dating you."

"That's besides the point!"

Alec watched, utterly confused, as the two sparkling men conversed, one practically screaming while the other seeming exasperated. Finally he couldn't take anymore. "Would someone care to explain to me, please? How do you to know each other exactly...?"

"Oh, we're cousins," Adam said with a dismissive wave of a well manicured hand.


End file.
